Big Time Drama
by misslaura2009
Summary: A car accident that could change things between Carlos and Katie
1. Chapter 1

(This is going to be a romance between Katie and Carlos)

16 year old Katie Knight was trying to do some homework. Her mom was out shopping and Kendall and the guys were at the studio. After finishing her homework Katie made herself something to eat and went to watch TV. Before she could get to the kitchen her cell phone went off. Taking her phone out she saw that her brother was calling her. As soon as she answered Kendall was talking fast and scared. "Kendall what's wrong?" " Katie we were in a car accident and Carlos is hurt." Katie wanted to drop the phone and scream. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her brother's mouth. "Kendall I'm on my way. Please try to get a hold of mom." Putting her shoes on she grabbed her car keys and made her way to the hospital.

-At the hospital-

As soon as Katie got to the hospital she was greeted by her brother. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Kendall where are the guys." By the look on her brother's face things weren't that good. " I only had a few scratches Logan had to get some stitches and James has a broken arm bur I'm not sure about Carlos." Katie looked around hoping her mom would get here soon. Before they knew it the doctor told them they could go and see Carlos. "Why don't you go Katie I'm going to check on Logan and James then we'll join you in Carlos's room."


	2. Chapter 2

-In Carlos's hospital room-

As soon as she opened the door Katie walked in and saw Carlos asleep and hooked up to a couple of different machine. Sitting on the edge she held on to his hand that wasn't in a cast. "Come on Carlos please wake up." Taking a deep breath she tried to hold back tears. Before she knew it she was crying hard. Using her free hand she wiped the tears away are moved some hair from his face. Feeling sleepy she curled up with Carlos and fell asleep.

-A few hours later-

Carlos finally woke up and looked around. All of a sudden everything came back to him. The guys were on their way back to the Palmwoods when they got hit by a drunk driver. Carlos could feel the huge cut on his head and that's when he knew he was hurt the worst. While looking for his phone he saw that Katie was laying next to him. Giving her a small kiss he gently woke her up. "Katie come on its time to wake up." Opening her eyes Katie smiled when she saw Carlos. "Oh my god Carlos your awake."


	3. Chapter 3

-In Logan and James's hospital room-

Kendall walked in to his friends room and saw they were wide awake.  
" Hey guys how are you feeling?" Logan looked up and smiled "I've been better." James didn't answer because he was trying to fix his hair. It wasn't going good because he was using the hand he had in a cast. "Logan got out of bed and stood next to Kendall. "Dude how is Carlos." Both James and Logan looked at Kendall and waited for an answer. "I don't know why don't we go to his room and find out." James looked him him and nodded then held his hand out that way Kendall could help him up. Once they were ready the

-Back in Carlos's room-

Katie was laying with her head against Carlos's shoulder when Kendall and the guys walked in.. Katie caught eyes with her brother before getting up. "I'm going to call mom and let her know what happened." Once she was gone Kendall gave Carlos a dirty look. James smiled and sat down next to him. "So how are you feeling buddy." Carlos looked at him and smiled "I've been better." Carlos kept an eye on the door waiting for Katie to come back.


	4. Chapter 4

-In the waiting room-

For some reason Katie couldn't get a hold of her mom. Closing her phone she got up and went to join the guys. Once she got back she was glad to see that everyone was in good spirits. She sat down next to Carlos and held his hand. "So did anything happen while I was gone."

Kendall looked at his sister and nodded " Ya Logan and James are coming home tomorrow but Carlos will have till stay till Friday."

Katie was relieved that everyone was coming home this week. Both Logan and James got up and looked at the clock. Logan turned and looked at Kendall "Its getting late so we're going back to our room and getting ready for bed."

Kendall nodded and looked at Katie "Do you mind giving me a ride home?" Katie threw her keys to her brother so he could take her car. She wanted to send the night with Carlos. Kendall looked at them and smiled before leaving.

-Later that night-

After the doctor came in and checked Carlos Katie left him for a few minutes so she could go and get something to eat. When she finally got back he was sitting in bed watching hockey on TV. Katie smiled and sat on the bed with him. After an hour of watching the both of them were fast asleep. Carlos couldn't help but wraps his arms around Katie. An hour later a nurse came in to check his temperature and smiled when she saw them.


	5. Chapter 5

-The next morning-

As Kendall walked into the hospital with his mom he took a deep breath and smiled. Today was the day that Jame and Logan were coming home. The only bad thing was Carlos still had to stay.

"Mom I'm going to check on Carlos then I'll meet you in James and Logan's room." "Ok sweetie see you soon."

Kendall walked down the hall to James and Logan's room, only to find that they where still sleeping. Kendall thought of a way to wake them up and grinned as he went to the sink and filled up the cup that was there. he filled it up and walked over to James and thru the water on him! James Yelled and jumped out of the hospital bed. Logan was still sleeping, so Kendall filled up the cup again, he walked over to Logan's bed and threw water on him too!

James, Kendall, and Logan walked in to Carlos room only to find that Katie and Carlos where curled up in his hospital bed together. Kendall started to hyperventilate seeing them together.

Katie opened her eyes and saw her brother standing there. She got up and just looked at him. "Kendall it isn't what you think." Kendall looked her straight in the eye. "Katie I thought you cared about me." Carlos just looked at him. "Dude please listen to me." Kendall walked over to him. "I don't want to hear a pep from you." Before anyone could say anything else Kendall stormed out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

-In the hallway-

Kendall couldn't believe he caught Katie and Carlos in the same bed. He felt like punching the wall but he didn't cause people were looking at him. Taking out his phone he called his mom to let her know he was going home. Going outside he called a taxi

Katie looked at the door hoping Kendall would come back. When he didn't she sat down and buried her head into Carlos's shoulder. He looked at James and Logan and they nodded knowing they would have to talk to Kendall when they got home. "Katie don't worry about it everything will be ok." Carlos said. The door opened and Mrs. Knight walked in. "Logan, James are you guys ready to go?"

The boys looked at Mrs. Knight and nodded. Seeing that her daughter was upset she looked at Logan hoping he would answer. Logan told her what was going on and she just looked at her daughter. "Katie I'm going to take the guys home then we'll do something together." Katie looked up at her mom and smiled. After everyone left Carlos and Katie cuddled and watched some tv.


	7. Chapter 7

-Back at the apartment-

Kendall was sitting in his room playing his guitar when Logan and James walked in. James sat down and hit Kendall upside the head. "Dude what is your problem?" Kendall looked at him and rubbed his head "What are you talking about." James looked at Logan then at Kendall " Right after you left Katie started to cry and who comforted her." Kendall didn't need to answer because he knew the answer. "So your telling me Carlos was there to take care of Katie." James and Logan looked at him and nodded.

-Back at the hospital-

Katie was still upset about the way Kendall acted. "Carlos do you think my brother will ever forgive us." Carlos looked at her and kissed her "I think he will but it might take some time." Katie grabbed a blanket and covered the both of them and closed her eyes. "No matter what happens I'll always love you Carlos." He wasn't sure what to say but he was glad to hear those words from Katie.


	8. Chapter 8

-The next morning-

Kendall woke up bright and early so he could get ready to go the hospital. After taking a shower and getting dressed he went downstairs to get something to eat. When he got to the kitchen he was surprised to his mom making breakfast.

"Hey mom is there anything I can do to help you. Mrs. Knight smiled and shook her head. Giving her a quick kiss he turned the tv on to check the score of last night's hockey game. Looking at the calendar that hung by the window he noticed that today was Friday which ment Carlos was finally coming home.

-At the hospital-

Carlos woke up to someone taking stuff off his arm. He looked around and saw a nurse taking his iv out. Sitting up he smiled because that ment it was time for him to go home. Once the nurse was done he got up and took a quick shower.

After spending 10 minutes in the shower Carlos finally got dressed and went to wake Katie up. Once she was awake and dressed Katie helped Carlos pack then they went to get some breakfast. Katie couldn't keep her eyes off him knowing he was finally going home.


	9. Chapter 9

-Back at the apartment-

As Katie and Carlos walked into the apartment they were greeted by James Logan and her mom. She noticed that Kendall wasn't there. After helping Carlos get settled Katie went to find her brother so they could talk. After looking around the apartment she started to wonder where he was. Going to her room she decided to take a shower and talk to her brother later.

-At the pool-

Kendall sat at the pool playing his guitar. Since today was the day Carlos was coming home he really didn't want to cause drama. After sitting there for a while he knew he needed to talk with Carlos and Katie. Getting up her grabbed his guitar and headed back to the apartment.


End file.
